


Distraction

by RoughInTheDiamond



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Belly Button Fetish, Belly Button Lick, Belly Button Play, Belly Kink, F/M, Masturbation, Navel Fetish, Navel Lick, Navel Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 19:31:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20551517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoughInTheDiamond/pseuds/RoughInTheDiamond
Summary: Makoto invites his girlfriend to his dorm and ends up getting more than he could have hoped.





	Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> This work primarily features explicit content with belly buttons. If that's not your thing, then you likely won't enjoy this work.

Makoto nervously paced back and forth in his room in the Hope’s Peak Academy dorms. He had asked Kyoko to come and help him with an English assignment they had recently been given – English had never been his strong suit – and the time was slowly creeping towards their agreed time of 4PM. Now, Makoto had never been one to fuss much over his appearance, but ever since he and Kyoko had confessed their feelings towards each other a few weeks prior, he found himself making a special effort whenever it was her who he was meeting.

He looked at himself in the mirror, mentally evaluating his appearance. His hair was looking extra spiky today, though still retained the soft, fluffy feeling when you touched it. Makoto turned his attention to his clothes; he’d nearly overslept that morning so had to quickly throw on the first things he found. While most had been part of his usual attire, he had unfortunately picked up a shirt that had shrunk a little in the wash and was now definitely too small, even for him. The bottom of the shirt barely touched the top of his pants and even without stretching, you could see a bit of skin between the two garments. He’d had ample opportunity to change after getting back from his final class of the day but was so fixated on Kyoko’s visit, it had completely slipped his mind. He had debated putting on an extra layer over it, but it was the middle of summer – much too hot to be wearing more than one layer.

‘Maybe Kyoko will appreciate it’ he thought idly to himself, then blushed once he realised the implications. A sharp knock at the door startled him out of his thoughts. He glanced at the digital clock on his bedside which showed 16:01. Maybe he’d have something to tease *her* with this time. He put on his best teacher face and went to answer the door.

Kyoko was waiting outside, her usual impassive gaze directed at his doorknob.

“You’re one minute late.” Makoto said, trying to sound as imposing and annoyed as possible. Unfortunately for someone as cheerful and friendly as he was, this was much easier said than done. A wry smile formed on Kyoko’s lips as she responded

“I can walk around the dorms and come back to be five minutes late if you would like.” Makoto caught her eyes glance down to the bottom of his shirt for a split-second and then back to his face.

‘Great,’ he thought ‘she noticed.’

“I’ll take that as a no. May I come in?”

“O-oh right, yeah sure.” Even after being ‘official’ for over a month, Makoto was still nervous around her, not that Kyoko seemed to mind. If anything, she found it endearing.

Makoto closed and locked the door behind her as she got settled on his bed, where he’d left all his current progress towards the assignment in a mess after giving up halfway through, then went to join her.

“Sorry about all the clutter, I kind of got distracted halfway through” Kyoko looked briefly confused as to what he meant by ‘distracted’ but decided not to pursue the topic.

The two sat, side-by-side on Makoto’s bed as Kyoko explained the intricacies of the assignment to Makoto and he continued on with it where he left off. Makoto had opted to lie stomach-down on his bed as he wrote, which left a small patch of skin visible between his shirt and pants. Occasionally he caught Kyoko staring in that direction, but she would always snap her gaze back down to the assignment if she so much as thought Makoto would notice.

“Hey Kyoko, is there something wrong? You seem pretty distracted” Makoto asked her, after noticing for the third time.

“It’s nothing” she responded, before pointing to something he’d just written. “No, this should be ‘their’ not ‘there’. They sound the same, but the meaning is completely different.” Makoto smiled in thanks and quickly corrected his mistake. He started writing again but noticed Kyoko was staring once more. The detective had never expressed much sexual desire in their relationship and Makoto knew she likely would not take kindly to being asked about the topic. However, he couldn’t help but wonder if she was just bottling up those thoughts with an excuse like ‘they wouldn’t befit a Kirigiri’ or ‘it’s much too early for that’.

“Um, Kyoko? You’re getting distracted again. Should we stop for now? We still have a few days before this is due.” He asked, trying to look for any signs of what she was thinking. Unfortunately, he wasn’t the detective here, so found nothing of any use.

“Nonsense. I don’t get distracted, especially not by things li-” Kyoko stopped herself before she said anything more, causing Makoto to become even more curious.

“Things like what, Kyoko? You can tell me anything, you know; I won’t judge you.” Of course, Kyoko already knew that, but there was a large difference between knowing you could tell your boyfriend something private and actually working up the courage to tell him.

“M-Makoto…” she stuttered, making the boy in question even more curious; Kyoko Kirigiri never stuttered. She was blushing too, though this was slightly more common given how often Makoto tried embarrassing her with a kiss to her cheek in public. “Can I see your belly button?”

“What?” This was neither the most tactful nor the most eloquent response Makoto could come up with, but he figured it was justified given the suddenness of the question and the strangeness of the subject matter.

“Don’t make me repeat myself, Makoto Naegi.” Kyoko tried to make the sentence sound stern, but with the way she mumbled it and how embarrassed she was looking at the moment, it didn’t really work.

“Did you ask if you could see my belly button?” Makoto asked back, still a bit confused about the original question. Kyoko nodded, though she still couldn’t look her boyfriend back in the eye after such a brazen request. Her curiosity got the better of her, however, when she heard Makoto shuffle to get himself in a better position. He raised his shirt up halfway, showing off his soft belly and belly button. Makoto’s belly button was a small, circular innie about three-quarters of the way down his chest, just big enough to fit a finger inside to clean the lint out.

“I-is this okay?” Makoto asked, now almost as embarrassed as the detective was. This was by far the most intimate the couple had ever been, but it was a nice feeling, to be sharing something so private with someone he cared deeply about.

“You’ll forgive me for the brazenness of my request. I have always had a fascination for belly buttons and with your current clothes, I could not help but be distracted by my thoughts, as much as I am loath to admit as such.” Makoto smiled at Kyoko, shaking his head lightly.

“Everyone has their unique kinks and fascinations. I’m sure you’d find some of mine equally as weird, but maybe that’s for another time?” The mention of another time sent blood running to both their cheeks, but Makoto quickly returned the conversation to their current state, moving to lie on his back. “Here, you can do whatever you want with my belly button now.”

Taken aback by Makoto’s quick and easy submission, Kyoko just sat there for a few seconds, before nodding and sliding off the glove on her uninjured hand. Taking care to be very gentle, she stroked her finger across the soft skin around Makoto’s belly button, before sliding it inside. His belly button was quite deep, going all the way up to the first joint on her index finger. She pushed it in and out slightly, eliciting a gasp from her boyfriend. She quickly apologised, but Makoto just smiled and shook his head again.

“No, keep going. I was just surprised by how it felt, that’s all.” Kyoko nodded at his approval and resumed probing her finger around. She took it out, opting to use two fingers to stretch and squish his belly button into different shapes, before putting it back in. She moved her finger around in circles, taking in the feelings of playing with her boyfriend’s belly button: how warm and just slightly sticky it was, how soft the thin skin felt to her touch. It was almost too much to handle, even for Makoto as he was letting out small moans as she moved. Hearing these sparked a warm sensation between her legs. With each small thrust into Makoto’s belly button, and each of his moans in response, it got more and more intense. Makoto seemed to sense this somehow and reached over to Kyoko, wordlessly asking permission to relieve her urges. She nodded her assent and moved into a more comfortable position for them both. With Makoto’s hand softly caressing her pussy, she became more and more overcome with lust and desire.

She took her finger out of Makoto’s belly button, mumbling a small apology before sticking her tongue right inside. Makoto let out a gasp of pleasure at the intrusion, subtly pushing the rest of his belly upwards in response. Kyoko kept pushing her tongue in and Makoto would respond, pushing his belly upwards. As they continued, the detective’s thrusts became more and more frequent, until she let out a long gasp of pleasure and Makoto felt sticky juices coat his hand.

Almost completely drained with exhaustion, Kyoko fell asleep as soon as she had finished, leaving Makoto to wonder if that had really just happened. He got his answer after waking up a couple of hours later, to his girlfriend’s wry smile and completely unbuttoned shirt. He’d never seen this much of her before, and was sure he looked as red as a tomato. Though, if he did, Kyoko made no mention of it as she spoke.

“Did you want to return the favour?”


End file.
